1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a system for aiding in the oral administration of various substances, in particular medications, to animals.
2. Description of Related Art
A common problem encountered by many pet owners in treating a pet's illness or infection is the actual administration of the medication, especially via the oral route. Many animals refuse to take medication voluntarily due to the medication's unusual odor, taste, and/or texture. Often drastic, and consequently very difficult, measures must be taken to get the reluctant animal to take the medication, such as physically restraining the animal and forcing the medication down the animal's throat. Such methods are unpleasant for both the animal and the one having to administer the medication, the latter of whom may get scratched or bitten in the process. It is believed that the primary way of administering veterinary medications to reluctant animals via oral administration is by first embedding the medication in food, such as a piece of cheese, peanut butter, or meat (e.g. hot dog). Not only is this a messy process, especially with peanut butter, but there is a significant risk that the medication will fall out of the food. Furthermore, hiding the medication in a piece of food will generally only work for solid dosage forms. Liquid dosage forms are typically administered via an oral syringe, and thus there is no convenient way to "hide" the medication, including its taste and odor, prior to administration.
Similarly, children are often reluctant to take medications of any kind, and since many children are unable to swallow tablets or capsule whole, children must often be administered medications in liquid or chewable tablet forms. While much progress has been made in making pediatric medications more palatable, there are still some types that are notoriously bad-tasting. Thus, as with the veterinary administration of oral medications discussed above, there often ensues a wrestling match between the exasperated parent or care giver and the screaming child in attempting to administer the medication to the child. Moreover, since most pediatric medications are formulated in liquid dosage forms, it is often difficult to avoid spilling the medication from the measuring spoon. Further, even if one is successful initially getting the child to take the medication, it is likely the child will either spit the medication out or even vomit the medication, thus making compliance very difficult.
It is therefore desirable to have an oral delivery system that allows for the easy administration of medications to both pediatric and veterinary patients, wherein the delivery system ensures that the total dose is delivered without being lost prior to administration, is edible, and has an acceptable texture as well as a pleasant taste and odor so as to mask the odor and/or taste of the medication contained therein.